Par de idiotas
by NaiadG
Summary: Y Juvia lloraba sin consuelo bajo la lluvia con el dolor clavándose en su corazón mientras lo veía distanciarse sin que ella pudiera hacer algo. Y Gray sentía el miedo de perderla. Ambos eran un par de idiotas. One-shot. Probablemente algo de OoC. Pasen y lean :D


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario no habría tantas "Friendzone" y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Magnolia con la vista hacia el frente mientras llevaba en su mano su fiel sombrilla rosa para protegerse la de incesante lluvia que había comenzado a caer sin descanso hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos. Juvia Loxar tenía su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la nada y luchaba internamente por no comenzar a llorar; sus emociones se habían visto reflejadas en la lluvia pero en ningún momento ella había derramado lágrimas.

Miró con dirección hacia un parque que se encontraba desierto (gracias a la lluvia) y luego de dirigirse hacia allá se sentó en el césped mojado y recargó su espalda en el tronco de un gran y frondoso árbol; arrimó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se abrazó así misma en un inútil intento por conseguir calor humano. Gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos para resbalar sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas y después perderse en algún punto de su ropa. Cualquiera que la viera sentiría lástima por ella o la consideraría una loca por estar en aquél lugar bajo la torrencial lluvia, pero esto no le importaba, después de todo, Juvia era la mujer de la lluvia.

¿Qué le ocurría aquella hermosa chica como para querer estar aislada en aquél lugar? ¿No era ella muy linda como para que sus bellos ojos azules derramaran lágrimas?

Pues bien, el motivo de su dolor tenía nombre y apellido: Gray Fullbuster. Un atractivo y musculoso mago de hielo miembro del poderoso gremio Fairy Tail. Era el chico por el que Juvia suspiraba y sonreía a cada momento del día y por quien se esforzaba en ser más y más fuerte para ser una novia digna de él. Porque Juvia y Gray llevaban 2 hermosos años de relación, tiempo en el que la Loxar creyó que pasaría los momentos más felices y hermosos de su vida al lado del chico al que ella amaba más que nada en el mundo, y por quien ella daría gustosa su vida...pero se había equivocado.

En un principio, el joven mago de hielo había demostrado ser un novio ejemplar, llenando de mimos, flores y obsequios a la chica (para sorpresa de todo el gremio que nunca se imaginaron que el chico podría ser detallista), por su parte, Juvia no cabía de la emoción al sentirse tan dichosa y querida por el amor de su vida. Pero conforme pasaban los meses, Gray había comenzado a distanciarse poco a poco de ella aunque sin dejar de decirle en alguna ocasión que la amaba. Algunas veces el chico decía bromas bastante pesadas que nadie tomaba con gracia y,cuando eso pasaba, Juvia siempre luchaba por tranquilizar a Erza para que no fuera hacia al mago y le diera su merecido por la forma tan grosera en que trataba a su novia. En varias ocasiones le dijeron que se defendiera y hablara con él para que no le faltara el respeto, ella asentía levemente como si de una niña regañada se tratase y su promesa de hablar se quedaba en el olvido. Ella nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse con palabras y prefería guardar su tristeza aunque le doliera como mil dagas en el pecho; por sobre todas las cosas, la peliazul no quería causar la molestia de su novio y que en una de esas quisiera dar por finalizada la relación que Juvia había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Quizás a veces él se mostraba distante, engreído, altanero y sin preocupación por sus sentimientos, pero siempre había una manera de decirle todo lo que sentía.

En algunas ocasiones, Juvia iba a pasar la noche en casa de Gray y después de un rato de pasar tiempo de calidad en parejas, el chico comenzaba a besarla con pasión y desencadenaba que ambos terminaran en la cama sin ropa y entregándose el uno al otro con amor y lujuría. Con cada encuentro, Gray le murmuraba al oído lo hermosa que ella era y cuánto la amaba mientras recorría cada centímetro de su piel y la hacía gozar al máximo de aquella experiencia en la que ambos terminaban bajo las sábanas, con las respiraciones agitadas y el sudor perlando por sus frentes. Por sobre todas las cosas, era en esos momentos de la maga de agua podía notar al antiguo Gray que se preocupaba de que se sintiera cómoda y a gusto en cada momento, haciéndola sentir la mujer más especial, hermosa y afortunada de todo el mundo. Pero todo buen momento debe terminar y cuando llegaba el alba traía consigo al actual Gray que luego de darle los buenos días y un beso en la frente, se iba duchar y vestir para dirigirse al gremio dejándola sola en la cama abrazada a las sábanas y seguir con su rutina de siempre.

Había veces en las que iban juntos de misión y muchos hombres le daban un abrazo en agradecimiento, ella sonreía y después era alejada de ellos por su novio que le reprochaba por dejarse tocar de esa manera, y lo único que ella hacia era abrazarlo y besarlo mientras le decía cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que él significaba para ella; sin embargo, cuando la situación se invertía, Juvia miraba en silencio a todas esas bellas mujeres coqueteándole y dándole las gracias en un abrazo muy fuerte mientras el chico respondía con una amplia sonrisa, y en esos momentos ella sabía que no podía decir nada o de lo contrario, él podría enfadarse diciéndole que veía cosas donde no las había y diciendo que era muy celosa.

Fue un día en el que Juvia paseaba sola por la ciudad y caía una fuerte lluvia, un día en el que Gray partió de misión sin siquiera haberle dado las gracias a la chica por prepararle una rica comida y luego de besarla fugazmente, partió con rumbo a la estación de trenes al lado de Natsu, Erza y Lucy, la última le había dedicado una sonrisa donde le decía que Gray era un idiota y no se pusiera mal. Pero a Juvia el corazón le dolía al verse tratada con esa clase de indiferencia y se fue del gremio bajo las miradas de preocupación que le dedicaban Mirajane y Levy.

Caminaba mientras la lluvia mojaba su vestido y su cabello pero sin siquiera prestarle atención a esto, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona frente a ella y ambos chocaron. "Lo siento" fue lo único que había dicho, iba a reanudar la marcha pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse, "¿Juvia?" preguntó aquella voz. La chica alzó la mirada encontrándose con Lyon que la miraba preocupado, y sin poder resistirse lo abrazó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar y ahogaba sus gritos hundiendo su boca en el pecho de él. El chico solo la abrazaba con fuerza diciéndole que todo estaría bien y debía ser fuerte mientras que apretaba los puños y maldecía al que pudiera haber hecho llorar a la mujer que amaba. Porque aunque Lyon sabía que ella jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, no iba a negar que la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien y siempre estaría con ella cuando lo necesitara.

Juvia regresó a la actualidad de su situación y después de secar sus lágrimas, se levantó del césped. La lluvia había dejado de caer y poco a poco iba asomándose el sol para dar paso al bello espectáculo de colores llamado arcoiris.

Caminaba como si mover el cuerpo le costara un gran trabajo y repetía su rutina de todos los días. Ir al gremio aparentando ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y después encerrase en su habitación de Fairy Hills sin ganas de ver a nadie y encerrándose mientras se sentía absurda y patética por permitirse aquello, pero un pensamiento iba y venía siempre de su mente y no podía hacer algo para alejarlo.

"Juvia siempre será de Gray-sama" pensó. Y siguió caminando dejando detrás un camino de agua salada. Eran sus lágrimas.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que aunque Gray no demostraba mucho en público sus sentimientos y tampoco la llenara de detalles, él la amaba con un amor tan desmedido que sentía un terrible temor de verla alejada de él y que alguien más pudiera llegar a ser dueño su atención y robarla de sus brazos diciéndole palabras de amor que muy pocas veces él era capaz de decirle.

Que cada tanto sentía esos celos tan horribles al ver como otros osaban abrazarla y tener en brazos a la mujer más preciada de su vida. Que a veces se mostraba distante porque le daba miedo el amor, que en algún momento ella se cansara de su frialdad y buscará calidez en brazos de otro hombre y él no pudiera con el dolor de perderla.

Y ambos se amaban tanto que por el temor a perderse, no se daban cuenta que se estaban alejando poco a poco. Y quizás, en algún momento, ambos serían tan valientes como para decir el temor que sentían y su relación sería mucho más fuerte que antes...Pero mientras eso ocurría, ellos seguirían lastimándose así.

¡Aaaaah! Vaya par de idiotas que eran esos dos...

El amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que hay en el mundo, pero igualmente, si no se es tratado como debe, puede ocasionar uno de los dolores más terribles. Todas las personas somos diferentes, y por lo tanto, demostramos nuestros sentimientos de diversas maneras. Pero siempre ten presente que las palabras y dulces gestos siempre serán bien recibidos por la otra persona. Que no importa lo cursi que puedas llegar a verte, porque siempre será lo más lindo del mundo ver o escuchar algún "Buenos días"y podrías causar una sonrisa por 24 horas a la persona que amas. Un pequeño gesto o una dulce palabra puede hacer cambiar un día.

* * *

**Bien, eh...no sé qué decir al respecto de esto, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada (?) (sí claro...ojalá). Bueno, bueno, debo decir que en algunos de mis fics me basó en experiencias propias o sobre cómo me siento ("Por una noche" y los One-shot de Bleach no entran aquí, son harina de otro costal). Éste se me ocurrió hace algunos días y luego quedó en alguna de mis lagunas mentales, pero justamente hoy volvió y me decidí a escribirlo y publicarlo. No sé si sea de su agrado, pero fue algo entretenido escribirlo. Puede que muchos tomen a Juvia bastante drámatica por esto, y otros le den la razón...pues bueno, cualquier opinión es bienvenida. Voy a excusarme patéticamente diciendo que soy una persona bastante melodramática y cuando escribo suelo ponerle un toque de más...aunque creo que me empieza a distinguir (?) xD y también tengo un novio medio sentido...entonces Drama+Drama=¡KABOOM! xD**

**Espero sus hermosos Reviews mis queridos amiguitos del bosque (?) xD y a todos los que siguen "Por una noche" quiero decirles que pronto estará el siguiente cap ;D tengan paciencia :c **

**Besitos y conejos =('.')=**


End file.
